Caged
by WildImagination92
Summary: Klonnie/Kalijah Story. A story of love, betrayal and revenge.


_**Caged**_

**A/N: Just so you guys aren't confused. Bonnie(Bonita) is a hybrid Werewolf/Witch though her parents kept it secret from each other they told Bonita of her supernatural heritage. She was born in 1401 and died 24 years later because she refused to marry Klaus. Though they are endgame :D Katherine and Elijah are going to take toll on some Kalijah fans because I'm going to move them along slowly but they will be together. Elijah is going to be slightly different than he is on the show. Stefan and Damon are older and stronger than Katherine, Damon was born in 1413 and turned in 1438 while Stefan was born in 1417 and turned in 1437, Stefan was slowly dying and Bonnie saved him.**

She was twenty-four forever, turned into the monster that she was out of rage. She watched her friends drop like flies over the centuries. Her best friend Katerina went missing after the 1420's ended, she never saw her again. They found themselves getting into trouble constantly, they livened the 1420's enjoying their lives while they still had it. Now, they were immortal, at least she was. Stripped of her powers with a simple snap of her neck. The crave for blood, human blood trickling down her burning throat. Controlling her victims fate, with her teeth no less. She was now going by the name Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett. A nurse a Mystic Falls Hospital and single _human _female. If Katerina could her see her now, she would be laughing at her. The uniform, the doctors constantly hitting on her but somehow leaving her alone the next day. Of course she but two and two together figured out it was _him. _Five-hundred and eighty-eight years and he still won't leave her alone, but ruining her fun at every turn. Would it be wrong for her to say she was enjoying the stalker-ish behavior? She wouldn't say it out loud though.

He was her sire and would-be husband, if she ever let it happen. He was the annoying man on the face of the earth. He was arrogant and thought because he paid for her, she should just do what he said and marry him. She scoffed at the notion that she would actually give herself to such a man, but of course he made it hard for to move through life without him being right there with her, she was beginning to get use to it. In the 1920's, she made it so she knew where he was but he one-upped her when he appeared in Brazil with her, she was sure he would bring up the night the spent together, but that didn't mean she was in love with him. It was true, she was somewhat of a succubus, seeing what love could do to one's soul, mind and body over the centuries made her keep everything under lock and key. She possessed both in the depths of her heart. She watched Anne Boleyn get her head chopped off for loving a selfish tyrant. Some would say it was because she was sleeping with her brother George, but George Boleyn and Anne loved each other as a brother and sister should. The real reason she had her head severed from her shoulder? Jane Seymour and because she couldn't give the King what he desired. A son. In Bonita's opinion, Henry _needed_ a diet and more exercise in his life.

How was she able to see an innocent's death when she herself should have been six feet under? Simple, it goes back to _him._ His rage always getting the better of him. She refused to marry him just because he won some contest her dear ole' dad organized. At one point she was an untriggered werewolf/witch hybrid. The witch side was keep secret from her father, she was more powerful that she could ever imagine. She was now merely a six-hundred and twelve year old vampire. Approximately seventy-four years older than her best friend, whom she longed to see for a while. As she laid in her king size bed in the mansion she had built for herself and her two closest sires; Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore, in her bra and panties. Her arm draped across her toned abs, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed- Stefan, a sexual relief for her, she turned in 1437. Caroline a good friend and replacement for Katerina, she turned in Italy, in the 1920's. She wasn't sure of the exact date. Caroline a beautiful blonde who was about to be gang-raped by a group of thugs while on her why home from friends house. When she turned her, she got her friends. Turning them into empty sacks organs and bones. The blonde's blood lust was insatiable, but unlike _him_, she wouldn't turn her and leave her to fin for herself. She liked Caroline. She had sense- she thought about Katerina, things wouldn't be the same as it once was. They've been apart for five-hundred and eighty-eight years. Though her _doppelganger_ however was an incessant pain in her ass! The girl wouldn't stop talking, about herself no least. She compelled her not to speak for a week. It gave her such peace. Stefan found the girl attractive, sexually of course. That's just who Stefan was. He _loved _sex and the girls never denied him what he wanted. This meaning her slept with the doppelganger and got her last name in an instant.

"Bon!" Caroline called from the front door. She was in her bra and panties as well. It'd been an increasingly high-tempered day in the small town of Mystic Falls, Stefan was in his boxer-briefs. They fit perfectly, though she's seen him naked several times over the centuries, she was dying to get back into his shorts. Yeah, Stefan was that good.

"Yeah, Care! What's wrong?!" Bonnie called back, she was too comfortable in her position to move.

"Damon's at the door!" The blonde called back, Bonnie arched her eyebrow. Damon Salvatore, the older brother to Stefan Salvatore. He was turned into a vampire by Elijah Mikaelson, he was in love Katerina Petrova but so was Damon. Katerina couldn't make a decision between the two men, so Elijah chose for her. A normally calm, cool and collected Elijah forced Damon to drink his blood and like Bonita Garcia, his neck was snapped. In an instant his life was taking from him, becoming part of the damned family she was slowly creating.

"Let him in, he's family as well. You know that." Bonnie called. The brunette stood on her feet and walked down the steps of the mansion, not bothering to cover her assets. And why should she? She was shameless in her immortality and her body was proof of that. A healthy diet and exercise which consisted of running from _him_ to have a peace of mind. Damon walked into the house and wrapped his arms around Caroline and kissed her forehead then did the same with Bonnie.

"So Damon, come to give me my striptease?" Caroline teased with a smirk. Bonnie shook her head and laughed. Damon looked at the blonde and smirked, he simply shrugged.

"Are you going to bend over this time?" He retorted. Caroline, rolled her eyes.

"You know the answer to that, Salvatore."

"Just like you know the answer to you question, Forbes." Damon replied to the blonde and turned to the Spanish brunette on the other side of him. "Where might my younger brother be? Sleeping with the doppelganger?" Damon asked.

"No, he's upstairs." Bonnie informed him.

"Good. I have to that talk to him. But before I forget, Nik contacted me." Bonnie's entired body became brittle at the sound of the name. She wanted to run upstairs and start packing at that moment but she was tired of running from him. "He wants to meet with you. I told him you're as hard to get in contact with as he is, but I would send the message along. Really Bonita, you've made it nearly impossible to get in contact with you all because you're running from your sire."

"While it is nearly impossible to get in contact with her, its very easy to get inside of her." Stefan teased, Bonnie picked up a glass vase and threw it at Stefan's head. The male caught the vase and grinned at his sire before setting back on the shelf. "Now, now. Temper, temper, Bonita."

She smirked at her protege then turned to face his brother. "Where is he?" Damon simply handed her a piece of paper with an address on it.

**~Katherine~**

Over the centuries the female has watched the original vampire, watching his every move. Contemplating on when to strike. But of course, was more than five centuries older than her. She simply wanted revenge for her lovers death. Unbeknownst to her, said lover was alive and kicking. He just never looked her up to tell her news that yes, he was immortal. Back then, when she and Damon were an item, if you want to call them that, Damon knew of her love for Elijah, he knew of Elijah's love for her but that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted and that was to simply get under the Lord Elijah's skin, which, while highly successful it cost him in his life. Then her dear friend, the producer of the source of her immortality, Bonita Garcia. She missed her, constantly thought about her. The mischief they got themselves into, only to be saved by the Lord Niklaus, who was in love with Bonita, obviously the feeling wasn't mutual at least to everyone else. Katherine knew of Bonita's secrets and one being she wanted the Lord Niklaus, even slept with him a few times. The female found the situation completely hilarious. The Lord Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus's older brother, she scoffed. What gave him the right to treat her as if she were property! She wasn't married to him so she was aloud to see whomever she wanted. He stabbed Damon in the heart in front of her. She watched him die, she replayed the scene over and over and over again in her head. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the day she watched Damon Salvatore died in his brothers arms. Stefan gave her a look of hatred, she was the reason why his only brother was dead. He hated her guts and a made it obvious until Bonita stepped in and talked some sense into the twenty year old. Bonita being Stefan's sire, he loved her dearly and never regretted the day or night she turned him. Though, unable to completely for her, Stefan turned Katerina when they were alone. Pretending to want to make a mends with her for his brother's sake, the much stronger male smothered her with a pillow after feeding her his blood.

Katherine laid in her bed reminiscing on her past. She was a mother but never got that chance to be a mom. A very big difference. "Mother" just a title of a woman who gives birth to another living, breathing human being. "Mom" a woman who nurses, provides, loves and cherishes her child. That was taken from her by her family and as a result, she sought revenge for years. Contemplating on how to get it but Elijah took his revenge on her family before she had the chance. The only one who would have lived was her mother and sister, and younger brother. She out lived them in a way, a bloodsucking, human killing, murderous monster, immortal way. She saw them, lying everywhere. Blood everywhere; she would never be about to unsee that moment. The moment when her mother, her mom's dead eyes starred into her soul. A tear managed to escape her eyes, just one tear. Katherine was known from being harsh, hard, bitchy, humanity-less. That's how she wanted to keep it. Katherine lived alone in Virginia Beach, not too far from Mystic Falls, where her doppelganger lived, her best friend and her "family" lived, she was positive, Klaus and Elijah were around somewhere.

Admittedly, she thought about Elijah. In a none, "kill the bastard" way. At one point, she was falling in love him. She was honestly falling for him but Damon came around and she wanted him in more ways than one. She spent centuries figuring out which one she truly loved. Did she love Elijah as a woman would love a man or did her heart belong to Damon Salvatore, a man she lost centuries ago. She wasn't quite sure yet, hell she had no agenda for being in Virginia this close to the originals but hey, she's was there and fully prepared to start enjoying her life the best way she knew how.

**~Niklaus~**

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her lips on his, his hands massaging her beyond perfect body; it was more a recap of what happen in the twenty's the last time he saw his green-eyed fire ball. He wouldn't give up on her, not until he made her see him for who he was. He wasn't the arrogant jackass that only wanted to fuck her brainstem loose, although that's just an added bonus and yes, she allowed him into her bed a few times but that just her teasing him. She wanted him, he wanted her, why wouldn't she just give herself to him?! Century after century of chasing her, protecting, why couldn't see that he would fight for her no matter what the year was. The blonde male, looked at the ceiling while siting in his living room, a female on her knees giving him the worse blowjob he'd every gotten. He tried to imagine Bonita's lips wrapped around his length but her horrible rhythm prevented that.

He would see her soon, this he knew. He met with Damon Salvatore and told him whenever he saw Bonita to give her his address. He was there in Mystic Falls and he had a gut feeling she was too. This century, he wasn't going to live out with her having his last name. He looked down that brunette jerking his pole off and rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, I understand your...enthusiasm but I would like to keep the magic stick attached to the magician. So...stop completely and leave before I stop bad happens to that pretty little neck of yours." The brunette left ten minutes after his threat, practically running. Klaus had a better time getting off with his hand than the amateur that left his mansion.

After taking a long shower, Klaus dressed himself in black shirt and dark denim jeans. A belt a while platinum plated crown as the buckle. "Brother," Elijah called. "Bonita has arrived." The name shot pleasure through his body. Not sexual, but excitement. He was anxious to his Spanish butterfly. Klaus looked himself over and walked downstairs to meet his company. She was dressed appropriately, she told him in the twenty's that that wouldn't be sleeping together anymore, it confused her too much. At that moment, he knew he wearing her down. She wore a white strapless top and destroyed dark blue denim jeans, her Iphone was black with a hello kitty cover. Her heels, black pumps, custom made and the reason he said that was because they had a butterfly on them. Her favorite insect and in her favorite color, with her initials in them. Klaus cleared his throat and walked toward her.

"Bonita, I'm glad you came. I would have to rip this quiet little town apart until you showed your pretty little face." The male said casually in his perfect English accent. The same accent that made her fall on his bed every time he spoke. Bonnie had to play this coolly, she wouldn't fall victim to his accent again.

"Niklaus, you should know by now that I don't respond well to threats." Her eyes looked at his through her side vision. Klaus smirk at the thought of the last time he threatened her. She was quite the remarkable talent when it came to draining humans. The way she pulled their head to side, the way she caressed their bodies when drinking from them. No, Bonita was never a messy eater or a sloppy clean up either. When she pulled away from draining them, there was no excess blood anywhere on her face or dress, but you can sure about one thing, the human was dead. Klaus joined the small female on the couch and draped his arm over the back of the couch. He turned her head to face him.

"Have you missed me at all?" He questioned her. Bonnie swallowed hard and looked away from his light blue eyes, another reason she always ended up sleeping with him every so often.

"Niklaus, please don't do this. You know I feel."

"You told me in twenty's, why not tell now? I love you, Bonita. Not just because you've opened your legs for me, but I love you and this "Bonnie Bennett" girl you've created to hide behind. She is apart of you and I will love every part of you. Just give me hope." Klaus demanded. "Like you did back then."

Bonnie snatched her face away from Klaus's grip and stood up. "You took my powers away, Klaus. Because of your temper." Bonnie snapped.

"I know, but what did you expect me to do when you were constantly rejecting me, like you are now?!" Klaus shouted back.

"Prove to me that you deserve me! That you are not just another man looking for a trophy wife. Prove to me that you wholeheartedly, love me!" Klaus looked away from the small female standing only inches away from him. Bonnie grabbed her phone and scoffed. She walked only a few steps before he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"I will fight you Bonita Garcia. I will travel to end of the earth to find you and make you mind." Klaus whispered against her lips. Another kiss was planted on her lips, she deepened the kiss. Without warning the male stood up and carried upstairs to his bedroom in a bridal style carry.

**Not much talking in this chapter but! Don't worry, Katherine/Elijah/Kalijah pov's and interactions **

**in the next chapter :)**


End file.
